Repeated Redundance Over and Over
by childrenofeomund
Summary: And I think I'm falling for him. Not in love, hell no! In lust. . .
1. Chapter 1

Title: Repeated Redundance Over and Over

Summary: And I think I'm falling for him. Not in love, hell no! In lust. . .

Style: diary entry

Rating: M

Pairings: HidanxSakura, squint-worthy SasuSaku (to please my rabid SasuSaku fan friend XP)

Archive Findings: Naruto, Angst, romance, English, complete, Sakura, Hidan

Warnings: lemony

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it's property of Masashi Kishimoto

A/N: This is a diary entry from Sakura speaking of her exploits with Hidan.

Dear Diary,

Over and over and over again. That's always how it happens. We meet, we fight, we kick, we bitch. We fuck.

It's not "making love" like it would be with Sasuke. It's cold, hard fucking, and I wouldn't have it any other way. If it was soft and sweet I wouldn't know what to think of him, because he's anything but that. He's coarse, and cruel, and extraordinarily vulgar, and every time we come together it always starts with the intention of killing each other. I plan to rip his limbs off, shred them, put the pieces in a mine, and blow up the mine.

But then he always corners me, and if I move, I have less a chance to stop him and get away before I lose my clothes.

I haven't gotten away once.

And you know, diary, I think I'm falling for him.

Not in love, hell no!

In lust.

I miss him terribly when he's not there. Not like I would miss the one I do love. Not opposite, either, but damn close.

I want him there, physically. I want his hands all over me and his voice whispering naughty things. I want that overpowering presence pushing away my will, rendering my super-chakra effects useless. The effect he has on me is so terrible, so overwhelming, so _dominant_, and I _love_ it.

I love it, but not him.

I love the thrill behind everything that happens, knowing the danger I'm in when we fuck. Call me an exhibitionist, but it's all the more a turn on, no matter how much I don't love him.

So diary, I go to meet him now. I'm bringing a supply of kunai and antidotes, but I won't use them.

He won't give me a chance.

Forever Yours,

Sakura Haruno


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Journal,

Let's get one fuckin' thing straight before we start anything: this isn't a damn diary. I am not gonna be some kind of pussy that sobs all over a piece of paper. I _am_ gonna be a man and pour every last fuckin' piece of anger onto this paper so that I don't kill someone: and it probably won't work anyway.

'Why?' you may ask. Because she is in my head. That pink-haired, sex goddess-ninja-freak. With her glittering, green eyes and soft, _useful_ hands. Of course, every other part of her calls me into her body, like my own personal siren. _In. My. Fuckin'. HEAD_.

Every piece of her pulls me to her, to take her over and over again without stopping or (damn strangely) without wanting to kill her.

She clings without being clingy.

She moans without being whiney.

She cums without acting like a fuckin' prostitute.

And then she falls away without being a cute little princess bitch, all cuddly and frisky. Just laying there, panting, _smirking_ without having a right to smirk. And all I wanna do is slap that smirk off her face and teach her a lesson, _but I just can't_.

Which ticks me off _so fuckin' much._

But the funniest thing, man, the funniest thing is that she fuckin' comes back for more. She says she wants to kill me, all stocked up on poisons, chakra, and other assorted pointy objects. And you know what happens instead. . .

-Hidan


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Diary,

It's been one week, three days, four hours, eight minutes, and seven seconds since I last saw him. And I think it's killing me. Both literally and figuratively. Yes, mentally, I'm going insane: I haven't been in his arms for so long, his hands on my body, his tongue in my mouth. I find myself thinking of those things at the worst times, too: one-on-one training with Kakashi, at a town council, and worst of all, when Tsunade told me that I need to find a husband when I'm young.

He is not an option, unless I want to betray my family, the village.

But physically? I dream about him every night, I wake up sweating, panting, wanting, and it won't _go away!_ I'm a wanton slut in my dreams, totally submissive, begging for him to just _touch me._

When I see him again, I will remove him. Terminate, exterminate, eliminate, assassinate, kill, take care of: he will be gone. Then he won't be able to take me the way he does in my dreams.

His eyes will darken, those damn violet eyes.

He will not survive.

Love,

Sakura


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Journal,

Damn.

She must be really, really horny.

Or I am really am just that irresistible.

It's probably the latter.

But anyway; she spent a good 5 minutes trying to kill me, jumping around like a fucking chipmunk on sugar. She managed to cut me up real good. My guts almost fell out, and I think she managed to sever my Achilles heel completely. Damn, you could see her fighting her instinct to jump me. It was plastered all over her face.

So when I healed quickly, and caught her by the wrists, I was surprised that kept fighting me. The bitch tried to kick me in the dick! I pinned her backwards to a tree, and all she could do was shriek and wiggle.

Yup, she wiggled.

And she was fucking sexy doing it, so I let her know. The stupid bitch _still_ kept fighting it.

It was really annoying that she couldn't accept that she wanted me to fuck her long, hard, and raw. It took me slamming her against the trunk, forcing my dick into her pussy, and whispering dirty shit into her ear to get her to respond the way she should.

Which, by the way, made her push me to the ground and ride me. That was fucking amazing. I should be rougher with her more often.

When we finished, she collapsed on top of me, _whimpering_. Funnily enough, we talked a little afterwards. She told me she could care less about my feelings and well-being, but she could not get enough of fucking me. I told her if I could, I would tie her up and leave her under my bed with minimum care.

She slapped me for that.

And then we went at it again.

-Hidan


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Diary,

I can't do it. I really just can't do it. I'm absolutely addicted to everything her does to me. I tried so hard to kill, but he only caught me up in his trap. I feel like a doe in a tiger's den: all I can do is kick and scream, but I get eaten anyway. He's compared me to so many feminine creatures like that.

Rabbit to hawk.

Mouse to cat.

Cat to dog.

I fight so hard, and only end up under his mouth. And, oh, how easily I give up after that happens! Atleast, usually. Except for last time: I managed to keep fighting until he actually got _inside_ me, but then I it. I threw him to ground to ride him. I only resonded by making up for those moments we weren't fucking.

I've sold my soul to him, I guess, though I could care less for him. I told him. He answered back with something akin to "I would keep you as a sex slave if I could."

Jerk.

I slapped him, and you can guess what happened after that. . .

Love,  
Sakura


End file.
